User blog:Imouto-tan/Seiko Ayushiki
Seiko Ayushiki is a former student of Bacon Academy who transferred to Destiny Military Academy because of a rumor that she and Izaya, her brother, were dating. She is the daughter of Dolarhyde and one of his many Draconic Vampire slaves whose egg was placed into the womb of his mistress. Seiko is Emily Saotome's childhood friend, classmate and ex-girlfriend, who's also claimed by her to be in the top three of the world’s Yandere rankings. Seiko was once a swimmer, becoming a Japanese representative and won two gold medals at Beijing for Breaststroke and Freestyle 800m. Information Appearance Seiko is a petite highschool girl with long, slightly unkempt black hair that extends down to her butt and deep, blood red Tareme eyes and fair complexion. She wears a black uniform with a crimson red necktie with long black thigh high stockings, and brown shoes. Seiko's casual clothing consists of a red uneven sleeved dress with puffy sleeves. Frills also come out at the end of each sleeve. She also wears a short white vest over her dress. Seiko wears ankle-length boots that is only tied up to the ankle, leaving the rest above that point open. As the Bloody Valkyrie, her physical features remain the same with the exception of her eyes. She gains glowing red eyes. In this form she wears a revealing black dress with lace gloves and a matching hat with a sheer black veil hiding her face. Personality Seiko is an easy going, serious, and responsible senior but has a great sense of humor with a childish side. She also likes to tease others for enjoyment and is able to retain her composure in many types of situations, like when she and Jade tease Emily about her eating habits, grades, and breasts. She is a fujoshi, who cares about BL; she gets excited each time she sees a bromance from male students and/or staffs of her school. She likes to tease girls around her, and talking about dragging them into bed. She is also trilingual, who is able to speak English and Russian, though she is frequently mixing it with a Japanese accent. She has no problem lying and can become bitter or hostile whenever she chooses to be. In her childhood, she was tortured and abused by her parents and brother in order to develope his magical power. A lot of her close friends stayed away from her as the daily torment altered her personality. She was also treated badly by most adults except for her teacher and maid. Due to this trauma, she develops a split personality as Bloody Valkyrie. Bloody Valkyrie This mental instability and childhood trauma caused her to develope a hidden persona which she calls "The Bloody Valkyrie". In battle she is very ruthless and a pure sadist who likes punishing those she deems evil and will take her time while punishing them for their misdeeds. When around the other Wizard Saints she projects a sweet and loving attitude only letting the facade slip whenever the right buttons are pushed. She has a strange fetish for cute but gory things like the "Ghastly Pets" stuffed animals series. When she has a goal to achieve, she becomes extremely determined and will go to any length to make sure she succeeds, in a twisted way. She is serious and stern, losing her easy going nature and childish ways. She shows heavy remorse for her actions but in most cases, not enough to actually stop. She tends to forget logic and makes questionable decisions when it comes to her own desires. Although she genuinely appears innocent at first - she is actually "chemically unbalanced" mentally. Bloody Valkyrie enjoys torturing her opponents and won't let them escape. Bloody Valkyrie also tends to show a creepy and lecherous smile. Powers Kinetic Controller Magic- Seiko's magic allows her to manipulate and change kinetic energy at will. While this magic can be used in a variety of ways, Seiko prefers neutralizing the enemy's attacks by reducing the incoming attack's kinetic power to zero. The skill protects her from most attacks, physical and magical alike, but cannot prevent the secondary powers of such attacks from destroying the Bloody Strings. Nightmare Blood Magic- This type of magic allows Seiko to control her blood. She can shoot blood out of her hand, slice people with a wave of blood, crystallise her blood, and she can even drain people of their blood. Vampiric Dragon Physiology- She is half-Vampire Dragon due to her father taking an egg from the womb of one of his vampiric dragon girl slaves and putting into her human mother. *Supernatural Condition- As a half-Vampire Dragon, Seiko possesses a physical condition that is superior to that of normal humans. *Claw Retraction- She can make claws that are imbued with hell fire that nullifies immortality and intangibility. *Blood Consumption- She can consume blood in order to increase her magical strength and heal her body. *Thermal Resistance- Seiko is resistant to heat, just like every other Vampire Dragon. Abilities Magic Detection: Seiko possesses a super enhanced magic radar sense that allows her to trace magical power signatures in an extremely large area. Murderous Intent: Seiko emits her killing intent through her fake smile that is capable paralyzing a person's heart, causing them to have a sudden cardiac arrest. Peak Human Flexibility: She used to be a Judoka, and her speciality is her flexible movement. She tends to slip under her opponents during the match. Regeneration: She has the power to regenerate completely in a very short amount of time. Flight: With her ability to freely control how her blood outside of her body, her ability to fly may simply be lifting and manipulating her blood while it's still inside her. Techniques Red Dash: Seiko dashes forward, leaving a blood trail behind her. Ruby Rose Mist: Her roses cast a mist which hides her location. Bloody Prison: Seiko traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times with Bloody Strings. Bloody Pincushion: The opponent is impaled from spikes from above and below, they are then impaled from all sides with many longer and more linear blood spikes. The spikes then explode breaking apart inside and outside the foe. Bloodshot- Seiko can shoot small bullets of blood that can move faster than a real bullet, but can only be used three times a day due to blood loss. Equipment Bloody Strings: This weapon takes form of red piano strings stemmed from Seiko's left hand. They are very thin but also just as sharp as any sword can be and is barely visible to the eyes. Seiko can easily manipulate the strings even with the simplest movement of her body to either restrain and tear and enemy apart or form a very useful impenetrable invisible barrier. By using Bloody String's ability to generate an infinite amount of kinetic energy, Seiko can turn the strings into very sharp blades of super-concentrated magical energy that can cut through everything. Seiko can only summon her Bloody Strings when she is bleeding, through menstruation also counts. Weaknesses *Likes to start fights by covering herself in her own blood (to try and intimidate the opponent first), her blood based attacks drain her when used. *Has dual personalities *Normal human weaknesses *Sadistic and enjoys torturing her opponents. *Becomes embarrassed and weak from seeing women in revealing clothes. *Any excessive use of Bloody Strings can kill her due to lack of blood in the body, it doesn't help due to Seiko's small stature. *She has mild PTSD which is triggered by fire alarms and large uncontrolled fires. Trivia *Her favorite subject is P.E. while her least favorite subject is Music though she's not particularly weak at it. *She learned to make lemonade from her Mom. *Seiko had her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *She is a fan of Horror Movies. *She is fluent in both Russian and English. **Seiko has a habit of speaking other languages in battle and when in conversations. *She is a light sleeper. *She's an expert in parkour and freerunning. *Seiko has at least three apartments. *Seiko hates dogs, or rather she is afraid of them. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet